More Random Words On Face Book
by BlackCat46
Summary: The sequel to Random Words On Face Book. A wedding. Tears. Jokes. So your basic day in Anubis house, then? R&R! Nickelodeon owns all but plot line and OCs. (Future chapters.) T just in case. Third genre: Humour.
1. Chapter 1

On The Day Of The Wedding.

Trudy looked out of the doors at the full up chapel. She was nearly sick all over her wedding dress.

Then she looked at the man waiting for her and smiled.

"OK, I _will _do this! Never mind that I may _vomit..._whoa, wait, who am I talking to?"

She heard the music and knew that it was her cue. She started walking. The doors opened and she walked to the top of the aisle. It took all she had not to make a complete idiot of herself and run down it. She was scared, so she kept her eyes on her soon-to-be husband. That kept her happy.

She finally reached the altar. As she had nobody to act as her father, they simply skipped that part. Victor hadn't wanted to attend, in case he objected to her wedding at the last minute. And he knew he'd be able to, so he just didn't go.

Everyone sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of this man and woman in holy matrimony. Jasper, would you repeat after me?"

He nodded.

"I, Jasper Choudhary."

"I, Jasper Choudhary."

"Take you, Trudy Rehman."

"Take you, Trudy Rehman."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"I do."

"I do."

"Trudy?"

She smiled slightly and repeated.

"I, Trudy Rehman."

"I, Trudy Rehman."

"Take you, Jasper Choudhary."

"Take you, Jasper Choudhary."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"I do."

"I do."

"May we have the rings?"

They each took the ring they were going to give to each other.

"Your vows?"

Jasper went first.

"Trudy, from the moment I lay eye on you, I knew you were the one. You were a vision of beauty that I couldn't get enough of. I swore even then to love you for all eternity. You were always the most special woman I knew and you always will be. I love you." He put the ring on Trudy's finger.

"Jasper, from the second we met, I felt a connection with you I'd never felt with anyone. I will never forget that day. You were, are and always will be a big part of my life. I promise again to love you for all eternity. I love you." She put Jasper's ring on his finger.

"Is there anyone who objects to the wedding of Jasper Choudhary and Trudy Rehman?"

The room stayed silent.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody spoke. It was clear that they all wanted them to be married.

"OK, well. You may kiss the bride."

At the kiss, there wasn't one person in the building who wasn't tearing up or gasping between sobs and mopping.

They trailed to the reception. The happy couple signed their wedding papers, then went to all their friends and relatives.

They had a really fantastic party.

Amber grabbed them in a hug.

"Please call us and tell us how you're doing on your honeymoon!"

"Of course, Amber."

Then the others swarmed in and hugged them, some were crying.

"Congratulations, you guys."

"Way to go."

"I hope you'll be happy."

"You make such a beautiful couple."

They had the first dance to Ronan Keating, When You Say Nothing At All.

As they danced, they felt that each line had a significant meaning to them.

Jasper whispered "I honestly didn't think you'd ever get more beautiful. I should try to keep you this happy all the time."

She whispered "Honestly, I don't know. I might end up crying happily and you'd end up trying to stop me from crying."

(At the end of the reception party.)

The very happy (and slightly drunk) couple got in a taxi and smiled as they were waved off on their honeymoon.

It was exciting. Everyone was very happy, but they'd miss them. It made them all wonder what they would get up to.

In the taxi, Trudy was half-asleep. She rested her head on Jasper's shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"Is my little beauty tired?"

"Just a little bit. I'm all danced out and I feel slightly dizzy."

"It's just all the champagne. It's wearing off. You'll be fine by midday tomorrow."

"Thanks, darling. Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I have you lay next to me, I'm fine. Besides, you look so adorable when you're going to sleep."

"No, I don't."

(The next morning.)

They woke up in a warm and very unmade bed. Jasper pressed a button on a remote and "Love Machine" by Girls Aloud started playing.

Trudy sang along, nudging her head into his neck. He kissed her lips occasionally.

"My little beauty."

She stopped singing and nudged her nose on his cheek.

Trudy got up.

"I'm going to have a shower, then I'll make us breakfast."

She locked herself in the bathroom and washed, then she dressed and went to make breakfast. He had his shower and smelled the frying food that Trudy was making.

He went out of the bathroom after dressing, then slipped up behind her and kissed her cheeks then she turned her head and he kissed her lips.

"Gotcha."

"Mm, yes. I don't mind."

"I'm glad. I love you, my angel."

"I love you."

She made them a huge breakfast each. She grabbed a sausage and some bacon and wrapped it together, then put it in Jasper's mouth.

"You need your food."

He tickled her ribs.

In the Anubis house, Vera had made breakfast for the kids. Victor was actually happy. It was very odd. The kids were trying their best to be oblivious. Nina received a call and picks up.

(Trudy: Normal. Nina: _Italics._)

Nina? Sweetie?

_Hey, Trudes! How is it going?_

Fantastic. I just thought, as you all wanted us to call...

_Hey, don't go thinking I'm not happy to hear from you... Is that Love Machine playing?_

Yes. We've been listening to it all morning.

_Ooh, too busy last night?_

Nina!

_Well, were you?_

OK, fine! Yes, we were.

_Ooh!_

Nina! You little... Just you wait 'til I get home! Well, back to Anubis.

_What? You telling me that you're not still living here?_

No, I'm not still living there.

_Oh, God. Trudy, we need you._

I know you do. But you have Vera now. And Jasper needs me too. I promise I'll visit you every weekend and I'll call every evening.

_Swear that?_

Of course I do, Nina.

_So do you plan to have kids?_

If it's possible. We think it will be, but we aren't sure.

_Why aren't you? _

I'm not really supposed to be able to have children.

_Aw, you poor thing. And you love children._

Well, even if we can't have our own, we'll adopt.

**TRUDY!**

I have to go, Nina. I'll call you soon.

_Bye, Trudy._

Bye, sweetie.

(END CALL.)

Nina stared at her phone, then excused herself and went upstairs.

Trudy looked at her phone and sighed. She knew that the kids needed her. She needed them, too.

"Trudy? You don't look so good, don't you feel well?"

"I feel so guilty."

"It's OK. Those kids are tough cookies. And you're beautiful."

"I'm serious, Jazz, I miss them. I'm not used to this."

"OK. Come here. You need some serious cuddle therapy."

He gave her a hug.

(Two weeks later.)

Amber yelled "OK, is everyone in place? They'll be home at any minute! Right!"

Just then, the front door opened and the couple set their bags down by the door.

Everyone hid.

Trudy said "Strangely, this place is quiet. Hmm."

"It's quiet, but that's good."

"It worries me. They are never this quiet."

They walked into the living room and everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

They jumped and were smothered in a huge group hug.

"Trudy and I need air, guys!"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Hey, if you guys are crushing her, I'll have no choice but to kiss her."

Everyone backed away. Trudy wasn't standing, she was lay on the floor, unconscious.

"Hey, what's the matter with her?"

"Probably the lack of oxygen. She must have just fainted."

Mara handed him a jug of water and a sponge. He started sponging her face and throat with cold water.

Jerome picked the jug up and tipped the content over her face. She squealed as she opened her eyes, drenched.

Jasper dried her face off, then removed his soaked jacket and gave her a hug.

"It's OK, he was just waking you up."

"Uh, why? I wasn't sleeping."

"You fainted."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, no."

"What oh no?"

"Just nothing. I'm just surprised that I fainted."

He picked her up off the floor and helped her stand on her own two feet.

"OK."

.

.

.

.

**There you are. First chapter of the sequel to Random Words on Face Book. Review and tell me what you think. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

(Saturday, four months later.)

They arrived at Anubis house. The scary thing was, Trudy was paler than usual and she'd been crying a lot.

Amber opened the door and saw them.

"Whee! You're here! Whoa, Trudy, you don't look so well. You alright?"

"Mm. Come here. Give an old lady a hug."

"I would but I don't see any old ladies. I see you and I see Jasper and neither of you are old ladies. As far as I know."

She hugged them both.

"Aw, I missed both of you so much."

"We missed you too."

In the living room, the others noticed.

"Wow, Trudes, have you been crying?"

"No." Her simple word was a beat too quick and slightly see-through, in a manner of speaking.

"She has. She was crying over a tiny row we had this morning." Jasper spoke, making Trudy groan softly.

"What did you row about?" Mick asked, knowing perfectly well that Trudy was giving him a glare that it would kill him if looks could kill.

"She woke up this morning and gagged. Then she ran to the loo and she was sick. So when I went in, she said ''It's got to be that chicken, ham and pasta salad.'' Of course I've eaten the exact same meal and I wasn't vomiting. So I suggested she takes a pregnancy test, just to be sure that it isn't anything to do with a baby. And she refused. So we had a tiny row over that and it resulted in her collapsing on the floor, crying and murmuring through her sobs."

"Well, it was _ridiculous._ Why you couldn't just accept it, I don't know." Trudy sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, God above, Trudy. Anyway, before we get ahead with our row-"

"No, it's fine. You guys carry on." Jerome said with real interest.

"Not a wise idea." Jasper spoke up, though Trudy seemingly hadn't noticed anything.

"And to think we wouldn't even be having this discussion if-" She said furiously.

"Trudy, look. You should have just tried. At least then we would have known." He sounded irritated.

"You were the one who never wanted me to have any children." She half-yelled, half- groaned, but it was loud.

Everyone in the room gasped. Jasper stepped closer to her.

"Did I ever tell you that?" He murmured to her, just loudly enough for everyone to catch it.

"You didn't tell me that. But you definitely told everyone else that. All your friends. Your family. Well, here's an idea. If there is a baby, I just won't keep it." Her words had confident finality.

Everyone gasped again. Trudy actually said that she would lose her baby for him? What happened to her?

Jasper said "You are so lucky that we're in public. But honestly, don't you go giving up a beautiful child, if there is one."

"Why should I? You don't want it. I can't have a baby around a father who doesn't even want it." Her confidence was crumbling and her voice snapped in two. Everyone saw the tears forming in her eyes.

Jasper just glared into her eyes for one more moment, then sat down. Trudy stayed silent and standing throughout most of the visit.

Mara said "What's going on? Why would she say she'd give up a baby?"

Jasper said "It's a Trudy thing. She says that if she is pregnant and if I'm not comfortable, then she isn't keeping it."

Amber said "That's kind of sweet. If it didn't mean destroying another being, it'd be sweet. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything, but Trudes has wanted a baby all of her life. Ever since she knew what one was."

Jasper looked at Trudy. She was stood next to the entrance, her body rigid and her eyes closed, her head down. She was like a statue.

"So she'd willingly give up what she's wanted for all of her life?" He sounded beyond shocked.

"Yeah. If it means making you happy." Patricia saw the guilty look on his face as he glanced at Trudy. "We aren't trying to make you feel bad. We're just telling you that it's what she wants more than anything. Well, except you. If she didn't want you more than anything else, she wouldn't even offer."

Nina sighed and Fabian spoke up.

"I think she's only saying it. Trudy isn't that strong. And she couldn't hurt a fly. She'd never go through with abortion. She hates it. She's just trying to help you see that you mean more to her than her own life."

Now he felt really bad. He looked over at his still statue of a wife. She hadn't moved. He thought she'd gone to sleep standing up.

"Well, I know it sounds a bit heartless. But all of you, that includes Trudy, need to understand that a child would be amazing and all, it could kill her. Trudy isn't supposed to be able to have children. It'd be awful if she died."

"Trudy isn't willing to give her baby up. She'd be reluctant to do it. But you're the only reason she would even consider it." Nina spoke for the first time. Joy and Alfie and Jerome were watching from very high stools, stuffing popcorn.

"It's not exactly an easy choice for her to make." Mara spoke carefully.

At that, Trudy looked up.

"They're right and it isn't an easy decision. But no matter what comes or goes, I want your feelings taken into account. I wouldn't even allow myself to know, I'd have people at the hospital do it for me, then get it out before they even told me. I refuse to upset you."

"And if it hurts you?"

"Who cares?"

"That does it." He got up and gave her a hug. She tried to squirm away, shoving him. "No, stop, Trudy. Calm down. It'd be amazing if you and I did have a child. But the problem is that you could end up dead."

"At least I'd die giving you a child. Think of it like that. And besides, it's not like we'll actually ever have a baby."

By this time, all the kids were stuffing popcorn.

"Yes, we will. If I'm correct, you are the strongest woman I know. You'd survive the pregnancy and the birth and it'd be plain sailing for you."

"I know that it'd be easy for me. I just don't want it where you're unhappy." She escaped his arms as she spoke.

"Trudy, do you really think I'd ever be unhappy if you were happy?"

"Actually, yes. This is the most important thing for us both to want. And if one of us doesn't want to be a parent, then we can't have a child."

Patricia muttered to Eddie "This is the coolest live movie ever."

"I know. How will he convince her?"

"Uh-uh. Let's watch."

"Trudy, if you want to have a baby, then you have one. You could have puppies for all I care. All I want is to see you happy and smiling."

"I don't want to be happy if you aren't."

"Oh, come on! Don't be silly." He sounded a bit annoyed. Trudy definitely heard it.

"I'll meet you in the car." She grabbed the keys and went to the car. Jasper sat back down.

"Honestly, that girl is such a drama queen." He held his head as if he had a headache. "How many women would refuse being told that their husband only wants to see her happy?"

"Nobody, usually. Trudy's just one-of-a-kind." Everyone nodded in agreement with Joy's words.

"That's a nice way of saying what she is."

Fabian said "So if she is pregnant and she does have an abortion, what will you do then?"

"What I have to, accept it. And if she still wants one, then later on, she can have another. Although, hopefully, it won't come to that."

At that point, Vera came in.

"Hey kids, Victor's going to do his speech in about five minutes. You all need to be ready for bed."

Jasper got up.

"I'll see you kids next weekend."

They said bye, then ran off to get ready. Jasper got in the car.

"Trudy..."

"I don't want to hear _another _lecture on babies. If that's what you're talking about, forget about it. I'll do the stupid test later on, then if I am pregnant, I'll get rid of it before I get emotionally attached to it."

"No, you won't. You'll keep the baby."

"How can I do that? You hate the idea. Look, being a mum, it just doesn't matter to me anymore. Why should it? I have you and for me, that's enough."

"Trudy, knowing that you want a baby has given me some thoughts. And I know how much it means to you. If you lost your baby or had it destroyed, you'd be heartbroken and you'd blame yourself."

"Yes, I would. But I would never allow you to see that. Besides, you can't miss what you don't have."

"But you might have it and you'll miss out on the opportunity to have our baby."

"I really don't care."

Though when he looked at her, he saw she did care, a lot.

"Trudy, you know that the only thing that'll make me happy is seeing you happy."

"You should know that I'm never going to be happy if you aren't happy."

"So just keep the possible nudger and then we'll both be happy. Simple."

"Not really. You wouldn't be happy. I wouldn't be happy."

"We would and you know we would."

"Stop the car, Jasper. Now."

He pulled over and she got out.

"Right. Go home. I'll meet you there."

She started walking, taking a footpath, where cars didn't go. He had no choice but to drive home.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It's 10:00! You all know what that means! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin... drop!"

The tiny pin dropped. He picked up and went to his office. The kids all went on Face Book.

Nina R: Do you reckon that Jasper's persuaded Trudy?

Patricia M: Nah, Trudy's Ms Stubborn. If she says fine, we just won't, she means it.

Fabian R: Jasper's updated his status. Said that... Just take this link. **Jasper Choudhary.**

They clicked the link. They were all friends with them.

Jasper Choudhary: My nutty wife has decided to walk back home and now she's crying, cooking and she's cleaning.

Joy C: Why's that?

Jasper Choudhary: When she came in, she did some pregnancy tests. All four came out positive. She's not in a good mood at all. In fact, she's been trying her best not to sit down and hopping about like a demented bunny.

Amber L: I have the feeling that she might not want to be a mother any more.

Jasper Choudhary: Hmm, I'm getting that exact same feeling. She's just acting odd. I've tried pulling her down onto my lap and holding her still, but she hasn't been very happy with that and she bounced up and down and she's very bony. It wasn't nice.

Trudy Choudhary: Jasper, are you telling these poor innocent kids what's going on over here? Oh, my Lord, you are!

A few seconds later...

Jasper Choudhary: My precious demented Trudy's just given me a tiny foot sized bruise on my ankle.

Trudy Choudhary: Just give me a minute.

Two moments later, she was back. Her new status read Single, her name was Trudy R and she'd posted her profile as her before she got married.

Trudy R: There. I may not be young, but I am now free and single again. And I soon won't be pregnant, either.

Jasper Choudhary: Ha ha. You're not going anywhere.

Trudy R: Who said anything about going anywhere? I'm just hoping I don't have to be a mum. That'd be boring and tiring. I'm a woman, I wanna have fun.

Nina R: Shocked Face!

Amber L: Ditto!

Patricia M: OK, I agree. Trudy, you're mad. What happened to "I see every child as a blessing"?

Trudy R: And every child is. But don't you think it's more than a little bit mental for me to even consider having a baby?

Joy C, Mara C, Jerome C, Amber L, Nina R, Fabian R, Mick C, Alfie L, Patricia M, Eddie M, Jasper Choudhary: NO! IT IS NOT MENTAL!

Trudy R: Yes it is.

* * *

Midnight, Trudy and Jasper's room.

"Trudy, don't you want your own baby?"

"You know as well as I do that I want it. I just can't be a mother. You know I can't."

"What's scaring you?"

"I'm not scared. I just can't be a mother."

Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and made her lie right next to him.

"Are you doubting your amazing abilities?"

"What abilities?"

"Trudy, you know that you'll make an amazing mum."

"No, I really won't."

The moment she was asleep, he had a sneaky look at her diary entry for that day.

_Today was so odd. I found out that I'm pregnant. I can't believe it, even though I'm writing it down. What made me so special as to receive a gift like this? The only problem being is that Jasper doesn't want it. I can't leave him to have the child I've always wanted. I just can't. He deserves better than me. I'm just useless to him. I'm surprised he says he still wants me. I know he doesn't. It's just ideal, married, pregnant. You know, it's perfect. But now he doesn't want the baby or me and I have offered to get rid of it for his sake. He keeps telling me no._

_I wish I could make this easy for him and leave, but I love him too much. I can't leave him, though I think he'd appreciate it. If only he knew how he makes me feel. How whenever I'm near him, my heart starts racing. How when he kisses me, my mind screams at me in pleasure and my heart comes close to explosion. _

_Now that I'm carrying his baby, I feel like a complete waste of a human body. Maybe I should just get rid of the baby and myself together. It'd make Jasper happy to see me go. He's never really liked me._

He closed the diary and put it away in surprise. Knowing what she felt shocked him. She really wanted their child, but she was convinced that she should destroy it and leave. He went on his Face Book.

Jasper Choudhary: It's not even real. My beautiful wife thinks she's a complete waste of a human being and that I'd be happy to watch her die.

Mara C: Oh, my God. Does she actually want the baby?

Jasper Choudhary: Yeah, she does, but she doesn't want to admit it. Why are you still awake?

Mara C: Can't sleep. I know why you're still up. She's lost her mind.

Jasper C: I know. She could just consider listening.

Trudy R: Come on, you two. Mara, why aren't you asleep?

Mara C: Can't get there. Trudes, what's all this about you wanting to have this baby, thinking you're a waste of a person and that Jasper'd like to see you dead?

Trudy looked away from her mobile and at Jasper.

"You are in _so _much trouble. You read my diary and then you put it all over _FACE BOOK?_"

Trudy R: I'm sorry, Mara, sweetie. But this is really none of your business. And if Jasper wants to survive living with me, he will stop reading my diary and putting it all over the internet. Or better yet, I'm going to leave now.

Jasper C: You are staying right here, lady.

Mara C: Chill out, you two!

Trudy R: No. And I won't stay here, Jasper.

In Anubis house, Mara gasped at the horrific conversation between the once-happy couple.

Jasper C: You will. Even if I have to tie your leg to mine, you'll stay.

Trudy R: You're being very controlling. What if I don't want to stay here?

Jasper C: You're just trying to be strong. Don't.

Trudy R: Why shouldn't I be strong?

Jasper C: You're cute when you're not. When you're acting all strong, you're cute but kind of... don't get offended, a little bit mean.

Trudy saw his comment and got out of their bed, then curled in a ball on the floor.

Jasper C: I told you not to get offended!

Trudy R: Just because you tell me not to, doesn't mean I won't! And I mean no offence to you, but what about you? If I get a little bit mean, what do you get? You're playing about. First you tell me you don't want a baby, then you have one conversation with some kids (No offence intended, kids) and suddenly, when I've decided I'm not going to have a baby, you tell me you want one and start trying to make me stay here and keep the baby. Then you read my diary and put my private thoughts online for our friends to see!

Jasper C: OK, I was wrong to do that. I'm sorry.

Trudy R: Doesn't change anything, but apology accepted. I'm sorry, too, sweetheart. :*

Mara C: Aw, cu-u-u-te! Does this mean you've officially forgiven each other?

Trudy R: I'll forgive him, he really hasn't done anything. I'm the idiotic, over-sensitive one.

Jasper C: You've done nothing to forgive, Trudy. And you're not idiotic or over-sensitive. You're normal-sensitive.

Trudy R: :P :* Hugs?

Jasper C: Hugs.

They really hugged.

"Why did we put our entire argument online?"

"Do you know something, I actually have not got a clue. Let's leave it, I think that I might be feeling our baby nudge."

"Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm. Unless my internal organs are moving about for some weird reason. I think it might be the baby."

"That's amazing, Trudy."

"For a four months old baby, it's definitely kicking or wriggling or doing something."

They smiled. Then Trudy updated her status.

Trudy R: It's 3 in the morning. I've finally made up with my sweet husband and we could not be happier. And I'm also finally being nudged about by our little one. Here come the sleepless nights... :)

.

.

.

**Sorry for the really long wait, I've had this in a Work In Progress status for a bit now. I hope it wasn't too awful. Would you please review and tell me if you loved it or not or have any suggestions on how to make this better? I'm all ears for advice. Thank you. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been a week since the tiny dispute. The Anubis students were playing Random Words again.

Patricia M: Cola cubes.

Eddie M: Blobs.

Amber L: Pink.

Alfie L: Aliens.

Joy C: Footballs.

Mick C: Pens.

Nina R: Computers,

Fabian R: Star maps.

Jerome C: Dogs.

Mara C: Dancing.

Nina R: Running.

Fabian R: Guitars.

Eddie M: Notepad.

Patricia M: Sick Puppies.

Amber L: Nail Colour.

Alfie L: Slime.

Mick C: Rugby.

Joy C: Sparkly pens.

They all received a notification. Jasper had updated his status.

They all clicked it and read it, horrified.

Jasper C: My beautiful Trudy and I just received bad news. She's lost the baby and she's taking it really hard. Anyone got any ideas on how to help her through this? She's crying so much, she's thrown up six times. Please, help me!

Mara C: Just hold her, give her kisses and tell her she'll be OK.

Joy C: Chocolates. Chocolate helps an upset woman at any time. Sure, it won't completely get her over it, but it will help.

Nina R: Try to get her to snuggle and tell her as gently as possible that it hurts now, but given time, it'll heal and won't hurt as bad.

Eddie M: Where the heck is she? If I was you I'd just say "You know what, you were all too ready to evict that kid before it was developed enough. You should be happy you got rid of the thing. Just get over it."

Patricia M: Idiot, don't be heartless. She'll just get more hurt.

Amber L: Oh God. I'm so sorry to you both. Please take care of yourselves. I'm so sorry. Make sure that you reassure each other, snuggle and kiss. That sweeter you are to each other, the quicker the pain will ease.

Fabian R: That's terrible. Keep her off her feet for a little while. Don't force her into eating if she says she isn't hungry unless she's got too thin and could snap if you held her. Make sure to give her sweet foods rather than big meals.

Mick C: I'm sorry, Jasper. Would you pass an apology on to Trudy?

Jerome C: Never mind that, if you like we'll come over?

Alfie L: Maybe that's not what they want. I mean, apparently she's taking it super hard.

Jasper C: Y'know, that could be exactly what she needs. Come round when you can.

They all went over as quick as they could get away.

At their house, Jasper opened the door. He had red around his eyes and looked paler than usual.

"Hey, guys. Come in."

"Has she stopped crying?" Alfie asked. Mr. Sensitive.

"Yeah, she's all sobbed out for now. But no doubt she'll be able to cry later on."

Jasper led them into the living room, where Trudy was curled sobbing on the sofa. He went and put his arms around her. She relaxed slightly, nudging her head into his arm.

"We read Jasper's status. We're really sorry." Nina said gently.

Trudy nodded, a weak and watery smile on her lips.

"It's OK, Nina. It was all in the hands of God. Maybe I just wasn't meant to have this baby."

They all looked at her. She looked down, as if she was embarrassed and a tear dropped. Jasper kissed her hair. They suddenly realised that Trudy was wearing a thick black dress that was so long and had an incredibly high neckline and she had her hair everywhere. She was almost drowned by tears and the dress.

The kids watched as she tried not to cry. That caused the other girls in the room to cry into their boyfriends' shoulders. Well, Patricia just sat there, a single tear drop falling down her cheek.

Mick whispered to Joy "It's OK, babes. It's not your fault."

She whispered back "It's just so sad, seeing them this upset."

Jerome whispered "This wouldn't be the first time I've ever seen Trudy cry. But this is the one where she's in one hundred percent agony."

* * *

Midnight, a year later.

Trudy couldn't sleep. She slipped out of the bed and went downstairs. She sat on a stool by the window. It was raining hard and she was freezing. But she opened the window and sat right in the breeze. She got a bit wet, but she didn't care. She would have loved to spend this night in her bed, sleepless because her baby was kicking her senseless.

But here she was, sat at an open window in the middle of the night in the pouring rain. She wanted her baby there, lay in her arms.

Tears threatened to spill as she remembered holding her miscarried baby, looking at the tiny child through her tears. She remembered seeing a tiny perfection of a child.

_Those tears could have been tears of joy, seeing a healthy and beautiful baby lay in my arms._ Trudy's mind spoke to her, and she had to fight off tears again. She could break down and sob, but she really didn't want to wake Jasper. She knew that would be a disaster.

She grabbed her raincoat and shoved it on over her nightie and she slipped on her shoes. She walked outside in the pouring rain. She knew that she would have to explain why she was soaking wet when she went back inside, but she didn't want to think about that now. All she wanted was to think about what she would do later on.

When she had the chance to be a mother again. If that's what she wanted, that's what she would have. She'd see to that.

She walked in the massive garden for a while. She sat herself in the swing that Jasper had put up for when their baby arrived in the summer and she could swing with it.

_It's useless now._ Her mind used that cruel tone on her.

_ But it won't be in the future._ She attacked back mentally.

_Listen to you. Thinking that you'll be a mother. Don't be so stupid._ She heard that mean voice.

_It isn't stupid. I will do this. _She knew she was only arguing with herself, but it was better to vent her temper on this imaginary voice.

_How will you? You know as well as I do that he doesn't love you. Admit it, instead of sitting there lying to yourself._ It was being unnecessarily cruel to her.

_He does love me and you know that. Why are you sitting here, tormenting me? Stop rubbing it in my face._

It laughed at her. _"Stop wubbing it in my face." _It mocked her in a teasing tone. _Aw, you sound like the baby you would have had. Don't be mean to yourself, little child. You just have to admit it. You'll never be a mother._

She growled mentally. _You watch, I'll show you!_

It laughed tauntingly. _Temper, temper. Just calm down and think this through. You're unloved. You can't have children. You're useless, you've been told. Now tell me what makes you think that you'd be a mum?_

"Trudy, you out here?" Jasper's voice called.

_See? He does care! He's out here at half past twelve at night looking for me in the pouring rain._ She screamed at the voice.

"Yes, I'm out here! I'm on the swing!"

He came and scooped her up in his arms.

"Darling, why are you out here? It's the middle of the night, it's pouring down. You're soaked. Come on, let's get you into some dry clothes."

(Fifteen minutes later.)

They were warm and dry. Trudy finished explaining.

"...and that voice was the reason why I looked like I was in pain. It was tormenting me. I know it was just my mind, but it honestly felt so real. I sound crazy, don't I? But honestly Jasper, I think it may be time for me to give it up. I understand that we'll never have a child."

He looked at her.

"Trudy, don't you get it? This all leads to one thing. You are going to be a mother. The sleeplessness, the voice in your head, the strange meals you've been cooking."

"Well, in my defense, that apple and rhubarb marshmallow pie dessert sounded really nice at the time."

"I know that. And it actually was nice. I tried it. Even what sounds very disturbing, tastes really good. But don't you think it's possible?"

"Maybe. But I'm a little scared to find out. I mean, what if I lose it?"

"Then that's what fate has in store for us. But I'm confident that you won't lose this one."

She looked at him nervously.

"Are you? Because I'm not."

"We'll just have to see."

.

.

.

**Sorry for the long wait and kind of sad and soppy chapter. Review, please and tell me what you think. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's another chapter as an apology. Enjoy!**

Mara was alone in Anubis house. Everyone had gone out. For once, she hated the idea of Face Book. She fell asleep.

*_Mara was flying on a cloud. She felt the sun's warmth heating her and her snowy white cloud. Her pretty white dress matched the cloud, her raven black hair in a dark halo around her and a harp playing. She hummed the harp's song, knowing it all. A few doves surrounded her. The sky was blue and lit up with the warm, soothing sun._

_A chime, like crystal on silver. A wind chime. It played a melody as if talking to her._

_"Mara, Mara. Floating high. The wind blows you along and I hear you sigh. Mara, Mara. You like to float up so high. You're so happy, you won't ever cry."_

_"No, I won't. I enjoy it up here."_

_"Mara, Mara. You have a beautiful life. Mara, Mara. One day, you will be Fabian Rutter's wife."_

_"Whoa, what?!"_

_Her cloud stopped and so did the harp music. _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa-ho-ho-no. No-no-no. I'm gonna be Jerome's wife if I'm gonna be anyone's."_

_"Is that so? Well. It looks to me like that'll be Joy Mercer."_

_"What? Joy's my friend, she'd never do that."_

_"Mara, Mara. Friend or no friend. She will put your friendship to an end."_

_"No she won't."_

_"She will, she will. Mara, Mara. This girl has had her fill. Mara, Mara. Your love, your life. You will be Fabian Rutter's wife."_

_Mara gasped. Was that really true? Could she do that to Nina?_

_"Nina? Oh, Mara, Mara. Nina will be with Mick. See, it wasn't so hard to pick. Jerome loves Joy, he's such a fickle boy. Alfred loves Willow, it's not hard to see, you know. Patricia loves Eddie and for marriage they are ready. Your love your life. To Fabian Rutter, you'll be a wife."_

_"Quit with the rhymes!"_

_"My rhyme happens naturally, Mara. It's wake up time, Mara. Wake up." _

_"NO! There's something else as well!"_

_"What may that question be, though you see, asking me is the answer to be."_

_"What will happen with Trudy? I need to know about Trudy."_

_"She will have a child this December. Tell her that, if you'll remember."_

_"But we're in May!"_

_"Oh, I forgot to say. It'll be born exactly seven months to this day."_

_"That's strange, is she already two months along?" _

_"Yes, the baby is two months old. It'll be born in seven months, ready for her to hold. Wake now, Mara."_*

Mara opened her eyes and saw the empty room. She knew it was safe.

She typed her entire dream into her Face Book status.

It received a comment from Trudy.

Trudy C: Well, how did you know? We haven't told anyone yet. And the rhymes... They're fantastic, where did they come from?

Mara J: I don't know. The dream said I'd end up marrying Fabian, is it true?

Trudy C: I don't know. That's up to you and him. And of course, Jerome needs to know if you want Fabian now instead of him.

Mara J: That's just it. I don't know what I want. Do you think he'll ask me to someday?

Trudy C; Yes, I do actually.

Mara gasped at her screen in shock.

.

.

.

**Sorry again for the really long wait. I hope this was up to scratch for you. Review please! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Mara J: Trudy, did you really just say what I think you just said?

Trudy C: Yes. I think that you and Fabian will be together at some point.

Mara J: Trudy, he's really sweet and all, but I'm not sure. We just wouldn't get along as a couple.

Trudy C: Only the two of you can decide that, sweetheart. Now, do you want me to tell you something?

Mara J: Go on.

Trudy C: I always thought that the man I married would be Victor. I never once suspected that my husband would be Jasper, no matter how many others it irritated. I think it actually might have hurt someone in particular. But we had to make sure that we were happy. Maybe that'll be you. You'll want to make Nina happy, but at the same time you'll want happiness. For your sake, make the choice that will be best in the long run.

Mara J: Do you think that that you made the choice that will make you happiest in the long run?

Trudy C: Yes.

Mara could almost hear her voice and it sounded slightly see through.

Mara J: Trudy, are you OK over there?

Twenty minutes went by before she answered.

Trudy C: Yes, I'm fine.

Mara J: What happened?

Trudy C: I was just fixing something up on our car insurance.

Mara J: Trudy, would it be OK if I came over? Now? There's something I want to talk about, face to face. I can't put these things on Face Book.

Trudy C: OK, sweetheart.

Mara logged out of Face Book and ran all the way to visit Trudy. When she got there, there was a scream and a bang, like someone had fallen. Trudy answered the door.

"Mara, sweetie. Come in here."

Mara went inside, and she noticed that Trudy had a bruise on the side of her head that went down her cheek and arm.

"Trudy, are you OK?"

"Mm? Oh, the bruises. I fell down the stairs." Her voice had a hint of a lie. "What is it that you need to talk about, darling?"

"It's about Joy and Jerome. Jerome's been avoiding me recently, but yesterday I found him kissing Joy. Ever since that, Joy's been avoiding me too. Trudy, I don't know what to do. I love Jerome, and Joy's my best friend. Should I just end it with Jerome and let him be happy or keep it going and suffer in silence, knowing that he's cheating?"

They sat on the sofa.

"Mara, in this situation, I'd suggest ending it. It's hurting you. If you don't end it now, it might come to you being cheated on a lot more and by then, it'll be too late to do anything. End it with him, Mara. Besides, you don't need a man to feel like a woman. You're young. You have a world and future ahead of you. You're smart, you can go to college and you'll be through it in no time. You have plenty of time to fall in love, get married to the right man and raise your own family. You know you do."

"Did that happen to you, Trudy?"

"Well, I was never a bright spark, like you. I didn't get to go to college. I started work when I was nineteen. In Anubis house. In 2001, when Jerome was five and came to Anubis house, I was 24. But I had an incredibly large crush on Victor, then. Of course, he didn't return the feeling. It took me another eleven years to finally find the right man. I think we'll only have this one baby if we're very lucky. You know about the last one and how that didn't go so well and now I'm 38. Things might not go so well if this baby makes it and we have the possibility of another one at some point."

"Trudy, fate isn't being so nice to either of us. But I'm pretty sure you'll have more than just one."

"Well, I hope so. But that may not be the case. I don't think I'll ever be a decent mother anyway. I mean, look how Jerome turned out. He's cheating on an adoring girlfriend with very fragile emotions. And he was like my own. I think it's a bit stupid for me to even consider being a mum."

"Hey, that's not true! Trudy, you'll be a fabulous mother and you know you will!"

"Thank you, Mara. Truth being, I'm terrified. I have no experience with babies and I'm scared half to death."

"Don't worry, Trudy. You're a natural. You'll do yourself and Jasper proud."

Trudy started crying.

"Mara, I'm not good enough for him! I'm just not!"

"Trudy, have you gone mad? Of course you're good enough for him!"

"Mara, look at me. I'm useless and pathetic. How can he still fake like he wants me here?" She choked on her sobs.

"Trudy, he's not faking, he loves you." Mara tried to reassure her. Trudy choked on her sobs again.

"He doesn't. He wouldn't. I don't know why he keeps me here, trying to make me happy. I know that he deserves better."

She gasped and sobbed, tears pouring. _God, this poor woman can cry one heck of a lot._ Mara thought.

"Hey, hey, hey. No more putting yourself down. He keeps you here and tries to make you happy because he loves you and doesn't want you to be upset."

"I'm horrible, Mara. I know that! And he tells me I'm perfect when I know that it's not true! Will you please make him see sense? He knows I'm horrible, ugly, useless and pathetic and he insists on trying to make me happy and convince me of something that's just not right!"

"Whoa, calm down a little. Trudy, you're the sweetest woman I know. And you're not ugly at all, you're beautiful. You should know all this, And you aren't useless, you're helpful and you do the most useful things you can humanly do. And you couldn't be pathetic if you tried. Is it any wonder he wants you to be happy? You've helped him. Let him help you."

Just then, the door opened and Jasper came into the living room.

"Hey, ladies. Why is Trudy crying?"

He sat next to her and gave her a hug.

"OK, beautiful, tell me what's up with you."

She wailed in response.

Mara spoke up.

"She thinks she's not good enough for you. She's come out with all kinds of rubbish. Like she thinks she's horrible, useless, pathetic, ugly, worthless. She says that you tell her she's perfect and she doesn't believe it. Apparently she thinks that she doesn't deserve to be happy at all."

Jasper hugged her hard.

"Trudy, darling. Is that all true? Do you really think that?"

"I know that!" She wailed as loudly as her throat would permit through her sobs.

"Baby, it's not true. You're not horrible, you're wonderful. You're the most useful, ambitious, talented woman in the world. You've never been pathetic in your life, you're the exact opposite. You're worth more than a million diamonds. You're beyond perfection, baby, really. You deserve more happiness than anyone can give you. And I'll never see a woman with more beauty than yours. You're an infinite percentage of gorgeous. And you deserve better than what you have, darling."

"No, I really don't!" She sobbed out, choking on her words.

Mara sat and watched as Jasper tried to soothe Trudy. Just about. He got her to lie down in his arms and go to sleep. Then he asked Mara to help him get her upstairs. She opened the doors and watched as he tucked her into the bed and gave her a teddy to cuddle. He knew that she was happy when she was sleeping.

She once told him that her dreams were usually of pretty sugar lands where unicorns and fairies and pixies and elves danced and sang and ate lollipops. And magic dragons blew candyfloss. (If you're American, cotton candy.) And she lived with him in a magical sugar castle with their little jelly babies that drank special chocolate baby milk. And they went swimming every day in their caramel and treacle swimming pool and they had to tell their babies not to drink the water. Their pet was a little icing unicorn that was lilac and it sang to them.

He smiled as he told Mara what Trudy dreamed of.

"That's pretty cute, don't you think? She's so grown up when she's awake, then she goes into her dreamworld. It's kind of sweet how the two of you have little jelly children that try to drink the caramel and treacle swimming water in her head."

"Yeah, it is. She's taken to writing stories. She let me read one of them. Do you want to see it? She's thinking about getting it published."

"Oh, that's so cool! Yeah, let's read it."

He got the big notebook and gave it to Mara.

*_ The Unicorn and Michelle Sugary. _

_My little baby girl Michelle was out walking today. She was singing her little song._

_"We live in Sugar Land. _

_I always want to clap my hands._

_My Daddy is an Elf _

_And Mummy is a fairy._

_And my brothers and sisters and I _

_Are their special Jelly Babies._

_My unicorn sings his song _

_My auntie waves her wand._

_We have an ice cream sun_

_And a lot of swimming fun._

_We have a chocolate river_

_And a sugar home._

_My room is in my huge silver dome._

_My bed is a four poster silver bed of silver balls_

_And I have popping candy walls._

_My floor is made of rice paper money_

_And my teddy is made of honey._

_I have a toy train_

_And we have gumdrop rain._

_Our chairs are cupcakes _

_And our tables are giant teacakes._

_Marshmallow trees and bubblegum bees._

_We never speak bad _

_Of the town or Mummy's mad._

_My name's Michelle _

_And my Mummy's a fairy._

_My Daddy's an elf._

_My brothers and sisters and I _

_Are their sweet Jelly Babies."_

_She skipped happily along, singing. She tripped over a very little egg. She scooped it up and ran back home._

_Jazzy, the Elf King and I, Fairy Queen, were watching the telly. Golden Bars was on. Our three little boys and one of my three baby girls were watching Golden Bars too. I didn't know what Michelle was up to, just that she was safe. _

_I was holding my new Jelly Baby. She was tinier than any of the others were the day they were born. Jazzy was half-asleep and muttering. I thought his sprinkle sugar was low again. I had to go by the sprinkle orchard anyway, we were dangerously low on them._

_And what is worse, I needed some coconut apples and toffee sauce. _

_I wanted to write my shopping list, because we were out of coconut milk again. But of course, my newborn Jelly Baby was too busy drinking her chocolate baby milk right out of me, so I couldn't. Jazzy was no help, sat there going to sleep._

_"Jazzy, if you're tired, go to bed."_

_"No, no, Star. It's fine. I have to find Chelle in a little while anyway. It's almost suppertime."_

_"Jazzy. You know you need sleep. I'll find Chelle when Rosie has finished, then I will go out and get you some more sprinkles."_

_"Oh. Yeah. Those. Could you do me a favour and bring home some of those fizzy blueberry candies?"_

_"Do you mean the Sprinkle Blowers or the Fizzle Gums?"_

_"Either. Thanks, Star."_

_Yes, my name's Star. Star Fruit. My maiden name was Bubble. You know how these things are. And now we have six beautiful Jelly Babies. Jazzy's name is Jazzy Fruit. He likes that now. _

_Michelle ran in and screamed "Mummy! I found something special!"_

_"What is it, baby?"_

_"It look like eggy!"_

_"Egg? Let's see it."_

_She gave me the tiny egg._

_"Baby girl, you've found a Sugar Sparkle Unicorn Egg! These are very rare and hard to find! Well done, baby!"_

_She looked very proud of herself. We had a rare new pet and it was thanks to my baby girl..._*

Mara laughed.

"Trudy's got some talent in her. That must be one of her dreams."

"Yeah, it is. She's always been very childish in her mind. The drawings she does are of unicorns riding down rainbows. You'll love them. Here, want a peek at her sketchbook?"

"Won't she mind?"

"No, she likes it. Here."

He gave Mara the sketchbook and she had a look.

A unicorn sliding down a rainbow. A butterfly garden. A scenic field. Her and Jasper dancing in a sugar land, candy cane trees and chocolate pebbled paths and and walls and mint leaf grass with a sun made of bananas. It was beautiful.

"Wow, she has more talents than I thought. She's amazing." Mara smiled.

Jasper said "I know. Maybe we should show her that she has her own talents." He smiled at the thought. Mara smiled too, then Trudy walked in.

"Why have you got my sketchbook out? And that story? Are you showing poor little Mara my stupid fantasies?"

"Yes, he is. And just for your information, Trudy, they aren't stupid, they're beautiful. I had no idea that you had such a vivid imagination."

"It was my own little world for me to escape into whenever Victor made me cry while I lived at Anubis house. I used to draw."

"Well, you definitely have that talent for art, and writing."

Trudy blushed.

"No, I told you I don't have any talent."

"You do, Trudy, you really do."

"These are just random scribbles. I was upset and needed cheering up. So I scribbled away." She was trying to pass it off as a stupid thing.

"Trudy, this is so amazing. Why do you doubt your abilities?" Mara said.

"What abilities?" Trudy asked, seeming genuinely curious. She sat down to see what abilities she had.

"These." Mara showed her all her own drawings. Trudy blushed.

"I'm sorry. I put all the silly images in my head onto paper a lot."

With that she got up and left the room. Two minutes later, Mara got to the back of the sketch pad. There was a little sketch of Jasper and Trudy with a little baby in their arms. It wasn't a drawing like her little jelly babies, this was them and an actual baby.

"Jasper, have you ever seen this?" Mara asked, showing him the picture.

"No, but, aw, it's sweet. Only Trudy. She's such a sweetheart." He smiled. Mara noticed that the smile didn't seem as genuine as it used to.

"What's the matter? Has she done something to annoy you?" Mara asked in concern.

"Mm? No, not Trudy, she can't be annoying." But something in his tone made Mara think the opposite.

"Well, has she ever tried?"

"She doesn't try to be annoying, she just tries to do everything right. She wants to make everyone happy, even if that means getting hurt in the process."

Jasper dug in a box and found a thick sketchbook that he hadn't even known about until just then.

There were strip drawings, like a comic. Most of them involved her taking bullets, knives, poison and dropping heavy objects for him. One of them made him want to cry.

It was him, sat with Trudy. She had a baby with her, and they were simply sat kissing. Then Trudy was feeding the baby while Jasper turned on the telly. Trudy was sat snuggling him. And they watched a romantic comedy.

During that movie, his Trudy cuddled up and gave him the baby. She was asleep.

After the movie, he tried to wake her, but he couldn't. She didn't want to wake up. The next picture said 12 hours later...

He'd got her in bed. But he was shaking her gently and she refused to wake. Then it had a picture of him with an exclamation point over his head. Then a close up with a tear on his face.

And that little story ended with a grave, him and their baby.

He hid the book again, feeling kind of upset. But then he thought that if that was the way she wanted to go, it was kind of sweet. But if that was the way she was going to make herself go, she was crazy.

Mara asked what was wrong with him.

"Not much, Mara. Grown up stuff." He answered her evasively.

"OK, just tell me. It's kind of bothering you."

He showed her that one drawing.

"What, do you think this is her ideal way to die? With you and your child?" She asked tenderly.

"Could be. But it could also be her way of saying that if she ever chooses to kick the bucket, she'll use something that makes it fast, but slow enough to do it while she's taken the time to fall asleep first."

Trudy came in slowly.

"Jasper, where did you find that sketchbook?" Her tone was gentle, but she refused to make any hints as to wanting to argue with him.

"I found it in that box. Explain this, will you?" He showed the sketch to her.

"Oh, Jasper, you weren't supposed to see that! That's how I'd like to go, if I was going to die before I turned fifty." She was on the verge of breaking into tears. She sat on the sofa furthest from them.

"Trudy, baby. Come over here." She did as he said.

Jasper pulled her onto his lap, then gave her a massive hug and a kiss.

"There, gorgeous. You are so sweet, darling Trudy."

"No, I'm not. I should have burnt that sketchbook a long time ago, so you wouldn't see it." She sounded like she was holding back tears.

When it got to half past nine, Mara had to get back. She insisted that she knew her way home. She went all the way back to Anubis house.

When she did get back, Nina was in her room sobbing. Fabian came to Mara.

"Maraiwaswonderingifyouwantedtogoonadatewithmesome time?" He let out in a rush.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." She asked in confusion.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Is that why Nina's crying? Look, Fabian, I know that this might not be what you want to hear, but I'm not really looking to date anybody. And Nina's heartbroken up there. You should go comfort her, tell her you'll take her back."

"OK. Well, thanks for being gentle, Mara."

He went to Nina. Mara had some kind of memory surge.

*_A funeral. She was there, but so was everyone she knew and they were all crying. It scared her. The ones who were crying hardest were Trudy and Jasper. It looked like they'd lost their baby._*

Mara gasped.

"Mara?"

She heard her name before her world went black...

.

.

.

.

**So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me, please! PM me with ideas, cos I am way outta them. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
